Ghost in the Mirror
by rkoviper
Summary: The recent death of her ex-boyfriend sends Layla into a downward spiral of depression and guilt. Just when she thought she finally found someone new, the role of the spirit of her ex-boyfriend turns into something much darker than one can expect. Multiple Genres: Supernatural, Spiritual, Romance, Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost in the Mirror**

The recent death of her ex-boyfriend sends Layla into a downward spiral of depression and guilt. Just when she thought she finally found someone new, the role of the spirit of her ex-boyfriend turns into something much darker than one can expect.

**A/N: I had to get rid of Everybody's Fool, I was feeling inspirational for that story when I first published it with the departure of Lay-Cool and everything... but lately my inspiration light bulb for that story broke and writing the chapters, I couldn't find some way to continue it...**

**So I went with something that's more straight forward. A plot that's... more straight forward. A new story. With Layla in the story and John Cena... same characters... but with me throwing in Mike, The Miz in the twist. So... I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Few months ago... _

_Her glass was about to break. Layla couldn't contain herself from the curiosity as she sits, waiting for her boyfriend to walk in at any time now. He was late... more than late. He was always late. She couldn't believe that Mike didn't detect that there was obviously a fault (any many more faults) in their relationship. A fault which screams out that:  
_

_Work seems to be more important than having a girlfriend. That's what's wrong with men nowadays, they are so busy trying to earn the green, they barely ever pay attention to that special someone he keeps.  
_

_Another fault was sex. In all honesty, the British Bombshell would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the sex. The sex was great. However... sex seemed to be the only thing that would keep her and Mike tied together. She felt like that's all they've been doing... aside from the arguing. It never changes... the pattern that is...  
_

_Come home, kiss, talk, ARGUE, kiss, make up sex... and REPEAT. it was obvious for anyone to see that they both are having problems and they need to talk and work it out, or go see someone for help.  
_

_Finally, the door breaks open and Mike walks in with his bags in each hand, placing them on the couch beside him. He spotted Layla, and frowned. He knew that look.  
_

_"Where have you been, Mike? Honestly, is your work THAT important to you that you couldn't even call to let me know that you were going to be late?" Layla asked him, standing up placing her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.  
_

_"Please Lay, I had a rough day at work. You know how it is." Mike works as an accountant, sitting behind a desk dealing with a lot of numbers and a whole lot of math. "I'm already stressed out as it is... I don't need to here this right now, I'm tired and I need to get some rest." _

_"No, Mike. You're not going to get any rest, you are going to stay up so we can talk about this. I want to be dined and have SOME attention from your BUSY schedule. I hope that isn't too much to ask, because if it is... I'll be happy to walk out of this door to someone who is worthy enough to give me some attention." Layla told him simply.  
_

_"Worthy huh? Let me ask you a question, Layla, why do you think I work as hard as much?" Mike asked her. "Because you love your JOB!"  
_

_Mike pounded his fist on the table, glaring at his girlfriend. "You are so stupid." Angrily, Mike gets up and heads out of the door. "Where are you going?"  
_

_"You want to leave? I want to leave. How about that? You're so damn stupid you don't even realize why I work so hard at my job, staying late... earning money... times are tough Layla." Mike says when he gets in his car.  
_

_"Oh, so that's it? You're going to run? Go ahead Mike, run back to your damn job! Because you know what... I'll be running off into the sunsets with a man, who unlike you actually gives a damn about his girlfriend. So go ahead Mike, run off to work! You're SECOND girlfriend!"  
_

_Mike takes off in the car, down the street angrily when a truck hits his car. Layla's world suddenly halts into a complete stop, as she takes in what she just saw. Layla screaming at him as he left, their argument, Mike coming home late. This wasn't right...  
_

_This wasn't suppose to happen like this... the pattern... it wasn't supposed to change.  
_

_Come home, argue, car accident. Come home, argue, car accident. The new pattern of today's events, runs through Layla's head wildly when she screams, horrified of the fate Mike has already suffered, and runs to the scene to reach her boyfriend.  
_

_At the hospital...  
_

_Kelly Blank, one of Layla's friends and neighbors, sits beside her along with her boyfriend, Justin Gabriel. She grips onto Layla's hand as she sees that her friend is shaking her head.  
_

_"It wasn't suppose to be like this... what did I do? What- did- I..." Layla, angry with herself and the outcome of this moment, takes her hand, balls it into a fist and proceeds to hit her head repeatedly, in tune with her speaking: _

_"What- did- I do?" _

_Kelly and Justin take hold of BOTH of Layla's hands, with Kelly saying: "Lay, calm down... it's not your fault, none of this is your fault Lay." _

_"Yes it is... I shouldn't of talked to him the way i did. He wouldn't of left."  
_

_The doctor comes out with a somber expression on his face. He turns to see Layla in tears, the girlfriend of Mike Mizanin. He approaches her and says to her softly: "Ms. El, believe me when I say this... the hardest part of my job... is to tell someone that they lost a loved one."  
_

_He turns and walks away.  
_

* * *

**Present Day... **

****"And that was all the doctor had to say..."

Stephanie McMahon places her pen and clipboard down on her desk, when she looks up at the British born beauty. "Is that all?"

Layla sits across from Stephanie McMahon, with her arms folded. She did not want to be here. "Layla?" Layla glares at the woman in front of her.

"What do you think?" Layla bitterly asks her. Stephanie is taken back. "Layla, as a therapist... it's my job to reach out to my patients, help them, relieve them of their pain and suffering... their anger..."

"Well, reach somewhere else, lady. And I'm not angry... I don't know why I'm here." She turns to spot Kelly, watching the encounter from outside. "I don't know why she brought me here, I keep trying to tell her, that I'm not angry... I don't need this..."

"Layla... please... just talk to me. I'm here to help." Stephanie pleads with her when Layla packs her things. "You want to help somebody? Become a psychiatrist and go to a mental facility, , I'm sure plenty of those people can use your help." She gets up and leaves.

"I am so out of here."

"Wait, what..." Kelly gets up and approaches Stephanie. "How'd it go?"

"She's not over his death... I know it. But... she needs help... bad. Has she always been like this? So... angry all the time?"

"Not ever since Mike's death, no. Layla's always been so... happy. I'm concerned, because it's not like her and... and because I get a feeling that she's blaming herself over Mike's death." Kelly explained.

"I understand Ms. Blank. But I do like to ask if you can keep an eye on her, and call me if you need anything... especially if it has something to do with Layla."

"I will, thank you."

Layla enters her apartment, tossing her things aside angrily. _I am so sick of everyone thinking something's wrong with me... I'm fine... I AM FINE. I'm not crazy... I'm not angry. I'm just trying to live my life as Mike would want me to..._

_Mike...  
_

__She walks into the kitchen and her world stops for a moment. The sound of her breathing deepens, when something happens.

A cold rush runs through Layla as she gasps, her vision goes blurry and her mind falls back on a memory her and Mike shared together... in the room she stands in. The kitchen.

_Flashback**_

_"Mike! Mike, what color are we going to paint the kitchen? I think it should be something more fun, since eating can be fun to people sometimes."  
_

_"Fun?" Mike laughs. "I see your point. I love to eat. Eating... is fun."  
_

_"You are such a nerd. Come on! Pick a color!" Layla says jumping excitedly.  
_

_"I don't care. Whatever color you like baby..."__ Mike says kissing her cheek. "I say we pick green."  
_

_"Green is good."  
_

_Mike and Layla quickly gather paint buckets and brushes and start to paint their apartment kitchen walls. "Come on, Mike. You can paint faster than that." Layla waves the brush in Mike's face, accidentally gets paint on him by mistake. _

_"Oopsie. My bad." Layla giggles. "You did that on purpose did you?" Mike asks with an eyebrow perched. "No, it was an accident Mike."  
_

_"Yeah, right..." Mike cheeses, reaching into the paint bucket, plucking it in Layla's direction. "Ahhh! Mike! My clothes!" Layla exclaimed as she laughs at the stupid smirk Mike had on his face.  
_

_"That's why there's this thing you wrap around yourself... to protect your clothes from paint and stuff... it's called an apron. Maybe you should use it one time." Mike says jokingly.  
_

_"Uggh, Mike, you're such a jerk." Layla, dips her paintbrush in the bucket and playful smacks Mike with it, a huge paint mark on the side of his cheek. "Oh it's like that? A paint fight? Is that what you're asking for?"  
_

_The couple proceeded to brawl in an all out paint war, laughing together, the two of them having fun as they (later on that is) finished painting the kitchen.  
_

__Layla wakes up from the floor, to hear knocking on the door. She shakes her head, holding it to regain composure as she quickly goes for the door.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" Layla answers the door to see a young gentleman with a few envelopes in his hand.

"Hi, ummm... Ms. Layla El. I came here to drop these off, as they were put in the wrong mailbox." the young man says to her.

"I've never seen you around here before." Layla points out. She looks over across to street to see a U-Haul truck. "Lemme guess... you just moved in?"

"That's too lucky for a guess. But yeah... I did. I'm John Cena. I'm new to town... as you can see... and... it's nice to meet you Ms. Layla El."

"Please, you can call me Layla." Layla insists. "Layla. So... I guess I'll see you in the neighborhood then?"

"Yeah."

"Later neighbor, I have to go unpack." John turns and quickly jogs over back to his place, leaving Layla to herself. She closes the door, turns and stops to see one thing that disturbs her. There was a picture on the floor.

She walks over and picks it up... and it's a picture of Layla and Mike. That's weird. The picture wasn't there before. At least... not on the floor.

_Maybe the wind blew it. _She stands there for a moment, considering this thought, and shrugs it off as she places the picture on the table.

* * *

**There ya have it. Chapter 1. :) I hope to see reviews soon. **

**For more story updates/publishing, one-shot story information, follow me on my official Fanfiction Twitter account rkoviper01  
**

**I'll see you soon. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 of Ghost in the Mirror as I knew I haven't bothered with this story for a while ever since I published it. Sorry about that.**

* * *

**Knock. Knock. Knock.  
**

There was a sheer moment of silence... and the unheard footsteps of someone, hopefully her friend, sent chills throughout Kelly's entire body. It was pretty clear that she was concerned for her friend, and it took her a lot to actually find herself knocking on Layla's house door with ease.

It's times like this were Layla becomes very stubborn, and doesn't want to admit to the fact that maybe, just maybe... she could be wrong. That's why it took a lot for Kelly to come here in the first place.

"Lay! Come on, open the door!"

She knocked on it once more...

Nothing.

"Lay! Come on, please! You're scaring me! Open up!"

She reached for the doorknob, and twisted it only for the door to open as a result. "Oh my God, Lay! Your- your-" She stepped inside and gasped when she saw her friend curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth.

"Why didn't you answer the door, Lay? I thought something must've happened to you!"

Nothing.

"Layla, what's the matter?"

"I'm. Not. Crazy. I'm. Not. Crazy." The young British born beauty repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

Layla pointed down to where the picture of her and Mike together, once again, on the floor. "I don't remember keeping numerous of pictures. It's just one picture... one picture Kells. I'm not crazy... I know I've put that on the kitchen table."

"Don't worry about it, Lay. Just tell me, what happened with you and Stephanie in there, earlier? We're worried about you... why'd you walk out?"

"Because I won't take any of the bullshit she tells me."

"Layla!"

"What? I'm not crazy, Kelly. Why should I sit there for an hour of my life just to listen to anything that she has to tell me? I have better things to do than to listen to her." Layla pointed out.

"It's just..." Kelly stopped herself when she sighed. Layla folded her arms, and shook her head. "What is it now? Are you going to tell me all of my flaws as a human being, Princess?"

"P- Princess?" Kelly shook her head, sucking her teeth. "I've never seen you like this, Layla. It's not like you... I remember you used to be so happy... you and I, we were happy as friends... now I feel like you're going against me for some other reason, when I'm only trying to help you."

"I don't need any help. I just need someone to be my friend."

"I am your friend. I just want to help you over Mike's-"

Layla turned to her friend, glaring at her. "Don't. Just don't, Kelly. I knew at some point, Mike's name was bound to come out of your mouth." Kelly, once again, shook her head, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"What do you want me to say, Layla?"

"I want you to say that you'd be there for me, Kelly." Despite herself, Layla grew teary eyed when the blonde woman came over to wrap a comfort arm around her friend. "I'm always here for you, Lay. And I'm sorry... I don't mean to push your buttons or get on your nerves... I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I understand. And I'm sorry... I know... I'm a mess right now."

"It's fine, Lay. We just have to stick together and find some way to conquer and jump over this hurdle you've gotten yourself into. It shouldn't be hard really, especially with some help of a few friends."

"What?"

"I'm taking you to Kaitlyn's party..."  
"No, Kells. No, that's the last thing I need right now."

"Why not? It's her birthday, she wants you to be there. She's worried about you too."

"But a party? Where I get to encounter a whole bunch of people?"

"Yes, Layla. It's called socializing. It won't be so bad, I promise. Please, Lay. Come."

"I'll think about it..."

"I can take that... but look, seriously though, I'm not going to force you in doing anything you don't want to do. Especially at a time like this, but Lay, if we are going to work together on getting over something like this... you have to start soon. It may take a while... a few baby steps to get over this... but we'll get there. At least... some way we will."

"I understand. Thanks Kelly."

"Sure thing." Kelly says when she peaks out of the window, and smiles at what she sees. "Who's the new neighbor?"

"Some guy I just met. His name is John. He's really nice, at least, so far."

"Oooh, so maybe we can start with John?"

"Definitely no, Kelly. That's just going a little bit too far."

"You know what, you're right. Forget that I said that. We can at least... start with a little bit of shopping. How does that sound, Lay?"

"Now that I can handle." Layla says offering a small smile as she watched Kelly jump and squeal with excitement. "Yay! Alright, you go get ready! I'll be right back, fast!" Kelly says when she bolts out of the door, leaving Layla to herself.

Layla spins on her heel to come, once again, face to face with the picture on the floor. She picks it up and places it on the table again, before she turns to head upstairs and get ready.

She made her way into her room and opens up the closet doors to reveal her casual attire. "Hmmm... what should I wear? Should I wear this outfit? Or this one?" Layla held up two of the same outfits with different t-shirt colors, one was blue and the other was white, both reading 'Simply Flawless.' They came with shorts, and a nice pair of boots. She placed them back on the rack when something blinded her. A vision.

_Flashback**_

_Layla stood in front of her closet holding two of her favorite outfits which read, "Simply Flawless." She loved both of them a lot, as it soothed herself quite well, at least, that's what she thought. She turned to her boyfriend, Mike, who sat on the bed, watching his girlfriend decide what to wear.  
_

_"Mike, what should I wear?"  
_

_"I like the outfit with the blue shirt."  
_

Layla snapped back into focus when she saw that one of the outfits had mysteriously fell. She reached down to pick it up, and ironically, yet strangely enough, it was the same outfit Mike had always preferred, the one with the blue shirt. Layla stared at it wide eyed, when she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm losing my mind... I know I've put this back on here..."

Layla took the outfit, and decided that she'd go with the outfit Mike always preferred.

* * *

**Creepy events occurring in Layla's home... there's gotta be some reason for it, right? Review! **


End file.
